


Wouldn't It Be Nice

by J_Hwang



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [12]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Future Thought, Midnight Tought, Roommate, Thinking, calm, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Wouldn't it be nice...?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180
Kudos: 13





	Wouldn't It Be Nice

It was 2 AM and yet I am still wide awake. I stare at the peaceful face of my roommate, and couldn't help but smile to myself. Who would have thought that this roommate of mine could end up being my girlfriend? 

She is very well known at the campus ground, being the member and also leader of the dance team that always brings victory in every competition they went to. And me, a bookworm with thick glasses that always carry books around campus. 

How we end up together? Well, I have this big crush on her since the first day we became roommates. And one day I just slip it out, telling her that I love her. Blame the alcohol. What surprised me next was that she kissed me when I told her. Saying that she loves me too. I am such a lucky one, huh?

We never intend to keep our relationships a secret to begin with, but I think people don't care about it too. Besides, who would have thought that the popular girl would date a bookworm? No one. When she told her close friends that she is dating her roommate, her friends were so surprised but supporting nevertheless. 

And it seems like the rumor got spread all over campus and now people found out about it. It was not fun of course, when people came to you and talk shit about you, asking me to leave her, and telling me that I am no match for her. But I could care less. I love her, she loves me, that's what matters.

Nowadays, however, I've been having this thought. I wish we were older, then we wouldn't wait for longer, we could live together in the kind of world where we belong. Not like we are not living together now, since we are roommates, but then the world we are living in now, having people judging whether you two are meant to be together or whatnot, it's tiring. 

She is a year ahead of me. Which means she will graduate first before me. Which also means that she will leave me alone, suffering for another year. I wish we could live together, say goodnight every night, instead of one-day saying goodnight and goodbye.

Wouldn't it be nice if we could spend a whole day together, and hold each other close at night? Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up in the morning and sharing breakfast together? The more I think of all these things, the worse it is for me to live without it. Wouldn't it be nice...?

All the happy times we've spent together, all the kisses we shared, I wish it never ends. Maybe if I keep on wishing, hoping, praying, it will come true. That one day, when we are older, we could be married, and live a happy life, in a world where we belong. Just you and me.

Wouldn't it be nice...?

But for now, let's not think about it tonight, Yubin. You have a long day ahead tomorrow. Let's talk it out with her when she is awake.

_ "Good night, Bora." _


End file.
